Trixie (My Little Pony)
Trixie is a Zhu Zhu Pony Appearance: Trixie is an unicorn with dark grayish violet eyes, a pale cornflower blue mane and tail with very pale cerulean stripes, brilliant azure coat and pale, light grayish magenta magic aura. Her birthmark is a magic wand. Bio: In Boast Busters, Trixie assumes a very theatrical personality and speaks dramatically in the third person, posing and setting off fireworks to complete the full effect Twilight Sparkle's positive, helpful, and humble attitude is contrasted by Trixie's over-the-top boasting and arrogant nature. Trixie claims to have saved Hoofington from an attack by an ursa major. However, when confronted by an ursa minor, she admits that her tale was fabricated and that even the ursa minor was an opponent far too powerful for her to contain. It's at this point where Trixie drops her "Great and Powerful" persona. Despite this brief display of honesty and fear, her frequent showboating alienates the other ponies. Trixie demonstrates arrogance and a penchant for mischief in Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell and Trixie Trucjes as well. She partners with Gilda to prank ponies in the former and uses her magic on Spike and Rainbow Dash in the latter. In Magic Duel, Trixie returns with her magic augmented by the Alicorn Amulet, and she uses this power to take revenge on Twilight in a magic duel, banishing her from Ponyville and subsequently setting herself up as the leader of the town. She shows no qualms about using innocent ponies such as Snips and Snails to prove her power. During the episode, Trixie keeps Mayor Mare in a cage and forces other ponies to do manual labor for her. However, upon the Amulet's removal and the loss of her power, she accepts her defeat against Twilight and meekly seeks forgiveness for how she treated her and her friends. At the end of the episode, Trixie once again drops her persona and speaks in the first person before referring to herself as the "Great and Apologetic Trixie". In later appearances, Trixie shows a genuine effort to change from her previous ways, but she is still very theatrical in her behavior. In part 4 of the Nightmare Rarity story arc, she helps defend Ponyville from the Nightmare Forces and gives emotional support to Princess Luna. In My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #6, she reaches out to Rainbow Dash for help when Diamond Dogs crown her as their permanent queen. In Manehattan Mysteries, she expresses guilt for her past actions and forms a bond with Babs Seed. In Trixie never gives up!, she helps the Cutie Mark Crusaders with their cutie mark-related troubles. In No Second Prances, Trixie gives magic shows across Equestria as part of her "apology tour", bonds with Starlight Glimmer over their similarly troubled pasts, and shares with her new friend deep secrets about herself. In To Where and Back Again - Part 2, Trixie shows a tendency for sarcasm, especially when it comes to interacting with Discord. Trixie reacts poorly to dangerous situations, quickly succumbing to panic and terror. But she is capable of genuine acts of courage despite this, such as when she attempts to stop the ursa minor after her fans encourage her and when she sacrifices herself to a horde of changelings in order to buy Starlight and Thorax time to get away. Trixie also has a habit of not recognizing how her actions affect others. In All Bottled Up, she was completely oblivious to how her nonchalant attitude regarding the lost map was enraging Starlight. But once Starlight made her feelings clear, Trixie was genuinely regretful over it. As shown in Road to Friendship, Trixie's constant time on the road has made her highly skilled and experienced in how to operate on her travels, such as how to ration money for the trip, and the best places to resupply. In Student Counsel, she expresses a need to keep her promises, intent on carrying out every favor Maud and Mudbriar requested of her and Starlight for their party, and getting angry when Starlight's dedication to her work prevents them from doing so. In A Horse Shoe-In, Trixie, despite not taking teaching seriously, acknowledges Starlight's desire for help in her new position as headmare and sticks up for Gallus when Grampa Gruff shows little interest in his education, which leads Starlight to recommend her for the position of guidance counselor. As an Easter egg, Trixie is listed at the very bottom of the game credits for "Special Special Thanks" as "Trixie Lulamoon: The Great and Powerful". Two Trixies, along with two each of Rainbow Dash and Applejack, appear in a 3D-animated video regarding 2012, done by Vink for Hasbro Chile. The traveling magician TRIXIE believes she's quite superior to other ponies and has been known to exaggerate her abilities from time to time. Recently, the Great and Powerful Trixie became remorseful once she was shown the error of her evil ways. TRIXIE is a magician whose jealousy of Twilight Sparkle made her mean and vengeful. Or was it her lack of real magical skills that made her that way? Hmmmmmm. Trixie eventually loosened up, making amends with her former rival. Now she tries her best to be a good pony...for the most part. A My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad promotional image posted by the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page on March 4, 2015 uses fanart of Trixie and Twilight. This star of a one-pony magic show calls herself the Great and Powerful Trixie. She challenges Twilight Sparkle to dual duels and loses the first when our heroine tames a celestial beast. Next, Trixie swipes the magical Alicorn Amulet to take over Ponyville ... but she finds out that friendship really is the most powerful magic of all. Gender: female Animal: unicorn Birthmark: magic wand Nicknames: The Great and Powerful Trixie, G an' PT, The Great and Apologetic Trixie, The Humble and Penitent Trixie, The Pathetic and Friendless Trixie, The Peat and Growerful Triskie, Trix, The Unscareable Trixie, Professor Trixie, Miss Powerful, The Great and Directionally Astute Trixie, Queen Trixianna the First, The Great and Powerful Roxy and Tx (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) Relatives: Spectacle/Showcase (mother), Jack Pot (father) and unnamed unicorn mare (ancient relative Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies: My Little Pony Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies fanmade Category:Horses Category:Magical Zhu Zhu Pets Category:Female characters fanmade